Life Doesn't Always Add Up
by KKCopper
Summary: <html><head></head>After a bad day at home and school, Wilbur decides to see his future... Of course, then he discovers who his wife is... but when he finds out she's from the PAST... what will he do to have her? Wilbur x OC   T to be safe</html>
1. Results of a Bad Grade

_**(A/N: I am becoming a HUGE fan of **__**Meet the Robinsons **__**fanfics so I decided to write my own ***__**Meet the Robinsons **__**is probably my FAVORITE movie EVER! I 3 it and IDK why~~ It just rocks~***_

_**Enjoy~)**_

Wilbur slammed the front door as hard as he could (which was close to impossible because the door shut by itself), letting himself in without even ringing the doorbell or waiting for Lefty to open it for him.

Carl heard this and came into the main hall. "Rough day?" he noted and Wilbur scowled.

"THAT is an _excellent_ question…" he grumbled.

Carl followed Wilbur as he stormed through the house, knowing he'd get his REAL answer if he did.

Sure enough, about another ten feet later, Wilbur began to rant.

"JUST because you're the son of a_ prodigy_ father, you are suddenly _expected_ to be as gifted as he! The teachers single you out and give you the harder questions and always nag on you, PUBLICLY, if you DARE get _anything_ below an A- on a paper!" he raved as he continued to stomp on.

Wilbur headed to his room, Carl still trailing him, and plopped down on his bed angrily.

Then, his emotions suddenly changed from enraged to distressed as he buried his head in his hands.

"Mom and Dad are going to KILL me…" he groaned into his hands.

"What did you do this time?" Carl asked, not even trying to be sympathetic at first.

Wilbur pulled a paper out of his bag and shoved into Carl's chest without even looking up. Carl picked it up and looked at it; it was Wilbur's Math test.

Carl looked it over before his eyes widened. "You got a C?" he exclaimed in shock.

Wilbur's head snapped up and he covered Carl's mouth quickly with his hand before he could say anything else. "SHUSH!" he warned harshly.

"Buh –ou –ot a –ee!" Carl mumbled through Wilbur's hand as best he could.

Wilbur scowled. "…_Minus_," he corrected and Carl groaned. Wilbur uncovered his mouth, still signaling for him to be quiet.

"You know saying that didn't make it any better," Carl whispered harshly. "You SHOULD have just stuck with a solid C…"

Wilbur placed a hand on Carl's shoulder. "So… how do you propose on telling them?"

Carl put his hands up. "OH no, THIS is _all_ on you. I do NOT want to be a part of it this time. YOU can tell them yourself."

Wilbur sighed. "Fine… I guess I can't very well just NOT show it to them… what with all the online grading that dad will be SURE to check…."

Carl nodded as Wilbur continued to think. He may not be the brightest at school sometimes, but he knew how to think through a plan… Even IF it wasn't always the smartest one (for example, how to fix the whole "time-machine-being-stolen" wasn't one of his BEST plans ever…).

"Well… I obviously need to act like nothing is up or Mom and Dad will get suspicious… but WHO should I tell…? Dad would be disappointed, which is never something you want to see… but MOM would _definitely_ ground me where as Dad would probably just say 'Keep Moving Forward'…. Yeah, I should tell Dad…" he finally concluded.

Carl smiled and pushed him to his feet and also pushing him out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Alright, good decision…" he said as he pushed. "Now go tell him."

Wilbur stumbled back against Carl's force. "No, not NOW…" he complained and Carl sighed and stopped.

"Then WHEN?" he persisted.

"THAT is an excellent question..." Wilbur said as he thought. "When he's in a good mood, I'll tell him."

Carl sighed. "TODAY!" he told Wilbur sternly before walking off.

Wilbur smiled and headed to one of the pipes, zooming off to the garage. He knew his Dad would be in there… but he was PRAYING for once maybe he wouldn't… or else his plan wouldn't work.

Wilbur was hoping that MAYBE if he WASN'T in there that he could use the time machine to go back in time and help himself on the test…

Luck was NOT with him. Sure enough, his dad was in there, working on the second time machine.

Cornelius looked up from his work and noticed Wilbur. He smiled at him before going back to work.

"Hey son, how was school today?" he asked.

"It was boring, as usual," Wilbur answered, trying not to sound too suspicious.

His dad nodded. "How did the math test go?" he questioned. Wilbur cussed mentally, he'd remembered.

"Uh… it went… fine," Wilbur said, staring up at the ceiling.

His dad sighed and rolled out from under the car. He propped himself up on his elbow, he knew Wilbur wasn't telling him the whole truth. So he stared at his son till he finally met his gaze.

"What grade did you get on it?" he questioned in an even tone.

Wilbur groaned. He should have gone with Mom… he just COULDN'T lie to his dad… He took the paper out from behind his back and showed it to his dad, hanging his head.

Cornelius grabbed the paper gently and looked over it silently. He didn't say a word the whole time.

When he was done, he looked up at Wilbur. Wilbur slowly looked up too and winced, here came the yelling.

His father shocked him, as he usually did, by starting out in a really calm voice.

"You know how I feel about this grade, don't you?" he asked softly. Wilbur nodded. "Good… then let me ask you this. I'm certain you looked over it, right?" Wilbur nodded again and so he continued. "Do you know what you did wrong?"

"Um… sort of," he confessed.

Cornelius took his son's arm and pulled him a bit closer. Then, he began to explain his mistakes. Wilbur listened and tried to understand it as best he could…

"Do you get it?" Cornelius asked him after a bit. Wilbur hesitated only a moment before nodding. Cornelius patted his shoulder. "Look, I know you'll do better next time, so I have nothing to say but this 'Keep Moving Forward'."

Wilbur smiled and gave his dad a hug. "Thank you," he said. "I love you."

Cornelius smiled and hugged his son back. "I love you, too, Wilbur."

Then, Cornelius pulled back to look his son in the eyes. "Now, even thought _I_ am a big softy when it comes to punishment, I CAN'T guarantee how your _mother _will react…"

Wilbur groaned. "Do we HAVE to tell her?"

Cornelius chuckled. "YES, she is your MOM, she needs to know, and you KNOW I will tell her."

Wilbur sighed. "I had to try."

His father nodded. "I understand, now why don't you go back upstairs and if you see your mother, tell her I'll be up for supper."

Wilbur nodded. "But… _you'll_ tell her right?"

Cornelius sighed and nodded, also. "I will, after supper."

Wilbur smiled and hugged him again. "Thank you," he said again before heading back over to the tube and going upstairs.

Wilbur spent most of the rest of his night in his room on the video screen playing some of his more favorite virtual games. Whenever Carl came up and called him down for dinner, he shut it off and came down.

"What are we having?" Wilbur asked as they walked.

Carl smiled. "And WHY should YOU be the only one to know in advance?"

Wilbur sighed, though smiling as he shook his head.

When they got into the rather LARGE Dining Room, about half of the family was there. Wilbur walked over to his place as the rest filed in.

Everyone sat down and small chatter began. Then, Carl came back in.

"Diner is served," he announced and out came the little robots with their plates. It was cheesy chicken enchilada night.

Wilbur grinned and instantly began to cut up his food. He took a bite as him mom began to start up conversation.

"So, how was your day at work Neil?" she asked her husband.

Cornelius smiled. "It went very well. We worked out some of the kinks in the-" was as much as Wilbur heard. He switched his focus to Uncle Gaston's conversation.

Gaston was working on filling up his cannon under the table with chicken. Wilbur grinned, tempted to start something… but he decided to wait.

Then, his mom spoke to him.

"Wilbur!" she said and his head snapped over to her.

"Huh?" he asked and she sighed.

"How was your day at school?" she asked.

Wilbur glanced at his dad and he raised an eyebrow, messaging silently that if HE wanted to tell her about the grade himself, now was the time.

He was too chicken, so he didn't.

"Oh, it was fine, just boring as usual," he answered taking another bite of his food.

Just then, his mom looked away when someone spoke to her and Wilbur took the chance to chuck a piece of chicken at Uncle Gaston when he wasn't looking. It hit him in the forehead and his head snapped up. Wilbur pointed at his mom from behind his hand.

"It's ON!" Gaston announced, firing the cannon, hitting Franny on the shoulder.

Franny slowly turned around and Cornelius chuckled before scooting back. "You dare challenge me with your FOWL meat?"

Wilbur, along with several others who got the joke, chuckled as the battle began.

The chicken flew every which way. Wilbur had to duck once to avoid getting hit in the eye. He was laughing as his mom finally kicked one at her brother and hit him right in the heart. He dramatically fell backwards and held up the white flag for surrender.

Everyone laughed as Franny slowly got back down in her seat and we finished up our meal.

Then, Carl got out dessert; homemade apple and peanut butter pie (sounds a bit different, but it was good, Grandma's own recipe).

Everyone cheered as the ice cream was also passed around. Wilbur sighed happily, it was really good, though he was still silently praying that his mom and dad would take forever to eat to avoid the… unavoidable.

Sadly, though, he thought, his wish was sent as an opposite of itself to the wish granter for his mother and father were the FIRST ones to be done and leave.

Wilbur groaned and slowed down, STILL hoping to buy some time.

Of course, JUST when he was at his slowest (when he was near done) Franny came downstairs and tapped on his shoulder.

"Wilbur, I know you're stalling…" she said in a very_ knowing_ tone, "so finish eating, and when you're done I'll see you in your room."

With that, she breezed off with a gait that made Wilbur shiver. His mom always had been one to scare him… though his dad had his moments too…

Wilbur sighed again before choking down the rest of his pie. Then he handed the plate to Carl and slowly headed over to the tube and zipping upstairs.

Franny was already there waiting for him when he stepped into his room.

"Uh… hi," Wilbur managed to get out, choking up all of a sudden by the look on his mom's face. He feared for his life at this point.

"Hello…" Franny said, drumming her fingers against her knee. She slowly took out the math test Cornelius had given her… "Would you like to explain this?"

Wilbur groaned and leaned up against the wall opposite his mom. "Mom…" he started, but she cut him off.

"No, Wilbur, HOW could you do this? How could you get a grade like THIS?" she started to shout, her voice rising with each word.

"MOM! Just because DAD is some freaky genius doesn't instantly mean that_ I_ am TOO!" Wilbur yelled at her, going instantly on the defense.

"That MAY be true, but I KNOW for a FACT that you can do better than this. You are SMARTER than this Wilbur!" she told me fiercely.

"APPARENTLY NOT!" he shouted.

Franny gritted her teeth and rose from her son's bed (which she'd been seated on). "Wilbur James Robinson!" she snapped and Wilbur couldn't help but shrink back just a bit. "YOU _know_ you can do better, so don't even SAY that! Your FATHER AND_ I_ know you can do better, too! You just have to TRY Wilbur!"

Wilbur scowled, regaining his composure. He leaned forward a bit. "Maybe I don't WANT to try! MAYBE I want to stop being compared to DAD so I have to fail a bit to get them to realize I AM NOT HIM!"

Without letting his mom say anther word, Wilbur stormed out of his room and over to the nearest tube, not caring where it took him.

He ended up in the garage, and, for once, his father wasn't in there.

Wilbur smiled, a sudden plan coming to his mind. He got into the red time machine and punched in a date. He wondered if his life LATER sucked as much as it did now…

Well, he was going to find out.

_**(A/N: I hope you liked it~ It took me a while to write this, but PLEASE REVIEW! I promise to TRY and update soon~**_

_**Thanks so much for reading~**_

_**~KKCopper)**_


	2. When You Ask a Question

_**(A/N: Hope you guys liked the first chapter, well, here's the next~ Wilbur and Wilbur meet face to face *I'll put Older Wilbur and Younger Wilbur so you can tell them apart~***_

_**ENJOY!~)**_

When the time machine landed, Wilbur looked around. He smiled; he was exactly where he'd wanted to be… The room he was in LOOKED like an older version of the garage… well, a NEWER and bigger version, actually.

Wilbur slowly stood up and got out of the vehicle, just as he stepped out a person came into the room.

It was a lady…

She gasped, blinking a few times as she looked at him… She'd acted like she couldn't believe what was right in front of her. Then she ran away shouting. "Wilbur! There's someone who looks just like you in the garage!"

Wilbur was a bit startled by her sudden appearance, but he knew who it must be… a future relative… or his _wife_.

…. …. …. ….

Wilbur was rubbing his head as he sat in his office working on a new project… just as his wife came rushing in. He looked up, a bit alarmed.

"Kyra, what is it?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.

"You would never believe who is in the garage," she said. "I went in there to see if your father was in there… but INSTEAD it was you! A younger version… in one of your dad's old time machines!"

Wilbur groaned and got up. "I'll go talk to him," he said and headed over to the pipe outside the door, zooming to the garage.

When he got in there, his eleven year old daughter was there to greet him. She already had Wilbur out of the vehicle and was talking to him.

"Hey daddy! Look who I found in the here! I was looking for Grandpa –"

"_Why is everyone looking for Dad?" _the Older Wilbur wondered as his little girl continued…

"– but I found him instead," she explained. "He says his name is Wilbur, too, just like you!"

The Older Wilbur squatted down next to his little girl and placed a hand on her head, running his fingers through the raven black hair she'd inherited from him and her grandmother. He looked her in her blue eyes (curtsey of Cornelius) as he spoke.

"Lucy, why don't you go look for Grandpa in his office while I talk to our new friend?" he suggested. Lucy grinned and gave her father a kiss before racing off, zipping up the pipes.

Younger Wilbur looked up at his older self. "Lucy?" he asked. "As in Lucille?"

Older Wilbur nodded. "Yes, after Grandma…" he said, grinning fondly at some memory. "Even if not by blood, she certainly has her spunk."

Young Wilbur smiled too. His grandmother certainly was… _spunky_. He realized, now, that it was the _perfect_ word to describe her.

"So… tough day at school? Did you get in trouble with Mom again?" Older Wilbur asked in a knowing tone as he stood up from his squatting position.

Young Wilbur nodded. "Yeah, did I _ever_… I got a C- on my math test…" he scowled, remembering the argument they'd only had minutes ago… or, now, YEARS ago…

Older Wilbur chuckled. "So, you being who _we_ are, just HAD to come here and make sure everything turned out all right I assume?"

Younger Wilbur nodded and his older self continued.

"Well, I can heartily reassure you that it most certainly does… Thought, you're arrival MAY have affected that a bit, you nearly gave my- OUR wife a heart attack with your sudden arrival here." Older Wilbur snickered as his younger self thought that over.

"Sorry," he finally said, shrugging a bit.

Older Wilbur was still grinning. Then, he began to head towards the nearest tube. "Would you like a tour of the house?"

Younger Wilbur was a bit confused. "Isn't this still the house we grew up in?"

Older Wilbur nodded. "Yes… it IS, but you should've assumed that there would be some _additions_ to it. Do you care to see THOSE?"

Younger Wilbur nodded and quickly followed him.

"Wait," Older Wilbur said, stopping near one of the pipes, "before we go, Grand- DAD… Sorry, I'm used to saying Grandpa around the kids."

"Speaking of which… how many?" Younger Wilbur asked, a bit curious and yet… NOT.

Older Wilbur smiled knowingly. "Three… so far, our anniversary is coming up soon," he joked and his younger self groaned.

"T-M-I," he moaned and his older self burst out laughing.

"As I was saying," Older Wilbur managed between chuckles, though he eventually controlled them, "Dad made some changes to the pipe-transport system… with one tube you can go anywhere, but you have to THINK about where you're going… or you may end up in some… INTERESTING places."

Younger Wilbur's eyes widened a bit, though he should have expected as much, coming from his father.

"So, where ARE we going?" he asked his older self, who stepped under the pipe.

"The Living Room," he replied before zipping off through the pipes.

Younger Wilbur hesitated before stepping under the pipe. He tried his hardest to think about their Living Room, in hopes of not ending up somewhere else, but his thoughts slipped at one point to his Dad and daughter… and wife…

Suddenly, he was in his Dad's office… with his Dad, daughter and wife. Of course, they ALL had to look up at him when he landed.

"Uh…" was all he managed to get out. His thoughts scrambled in panic.

"Grandpa! Look, it's the other Wilbur I was telling you about!" Lucy said happily as she tugged on Cornelius's coat.

Cornelius stood up, wiping his hands off with a rag (for he had been working on something), an accusing look in his eyes… which were looking right at the younger version of his son.

"WRONG ROOM!" Younger Wilbur suddenly announced when his brain stopped scrambling enough to come up with a coherent thought. Then, he zipped off through the pipes again, focusing really hard on the Living Room this time…

Younger Wilbur made it to his destination successfully this time and Older Wilbur was there waiting for him.

"End up in the wrong room?" he guessed and his younger self nodded, one hand behind him head as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah… I sort of ended up in Dad's office… with him, your- OUR wife… and Lily," he explained.

Older Wilbur sighed. "Well… as long as you don't run into Mom you should be fine… because I know she'll treat you like your age and punish you for this…"

Younger Wilbur nodded and smiled. "Yeah, probably… that STILL sounds like her."

"Alright, now look around and tell me what you see as different," Older Wilbur told his younger self and he did so.

"Whoa… it's a LOT bigger in here!" he realized as he turned in a slow circle, looking around the room.

Older Wilbur nodded. "Yes, of course, this isn't the only change you know," he said. "Follow me; it'd be easier to walk from here since you don't know what the other rooms look like."

Older Wilbur lead his younger self throughout the house, showing him the expansions, which included a new office for himself (Wilbur), a mini gym (which they ended up NOT going into because Franny was in there), many new bedrooms which made a whole other floor be added onto the house…

When they got to Wilbur's bigger room, Younger Wilbur stopped, having to ask his older self this before he left (which would probably be soon).

"Um… how did we meet our wife?" he asked Older Wilbur, stopping by the bed.

Older Wilbur paused and turned to face himself. "Well… actually, it's sort of a long story that started whenever I traveled back in time once… I'd been upset over something and accidentally went back instead of forward like I'd been planning, but when I'd gotten there, I hadn't really cared anymore…

"I got out of the time machine and began to walk around, just thinking about what had happened at home… I realized after a bit that mom had every right to be mad at me… I'd gotten a bad grade on a test a school, a D actually, and she hadn't been happy at ALL…

"I was just about to turn around and head home when I bumped into somebody. They dropped all of their things in the process too… I'd quickly apologized and helped them pick up their stuff… and then I looked her in the eyes… She had the most beautiful blue-green eyes I'd ever seen…"

Older Wilbur was reliving the memory and Younger Wilbur didn't interrupted… though he was pretty sure he knew where this was headed…

"'Uh… I'm sorry… I should watch where I'm going,' I quickly apologized as I handed her her stuff.

"She shook her head. 'I should say the same,' she told me, 'so it's not _entirely_ your fault.'"

"She smiled a dazzling smile at me and I smiled back… That's when I offered to help her take her things back to where ever she was going. She agreed and we walked slowly back, chatting aimlessly on the way…

"We stopped at an orphanage and I looked up in shock… I didn't understand how she could be an orphan, being as pretty and nice as she was… She'd noticed my shocked look and clammed up, becoming shy and quiet instantly… She took her stuff back and was about to head back inside when I stopped her.

"'I didn't get your name,' I told her and she smiled a small smile again, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"'My name is Kyra,' she told me, 'and you are?'…

"'Dazzled to meet you,' I'd flirted, reverting to my normal self. She'd rolled her eyes but blushed a bit. Then, I told her 'Wilbur, who hopes to see you again soon,' with a beam on my face. She'd blushed more and said we would…and we parted… Then, I headed back home," Older Wilbur finished and looked at his younger self, waiting for his response to this shocking story…

"Okay… so you're saying our _wife_ is from the PAST?" he finally managed to exclaim. Older Wilbur nodded.

"Yes… and even though I got grounded about a million times for going to see her… it was worth it," Older Wilbur told his younger self sternly, he really didn't want to lose his wife because of this meeting and storytelling…

Younger Wilbur ran a hand through his hair, still thinking this over. Finally, he sighed.

"I have to get going…" he said as he stood for, during the story, the two had sat down on their bed to talk…

Older Wilbur nodded. "I'll take you back to the garage," he said and the two headed to the pipes, zipping back there in seconds.

Younger Wilbur headed over to the time machine and looked at his older self once. They nodded at each other before Wilbur climbed into the machine. He punched in the date and time of when he'd left… He paused, thinking over what he'd just heard again… would it really be worth going back in time just to get the girl? He didn't know…

Finally, Wilbur just decided with a sigh that he'd go with whatever happened… and if he met her… he didn't really know what he'd do.

Wilbur sighed and hit the start button… The machined was enveloped in a bubble and Older Wilbur faded away, waving as he went before the future he'd landed in was gone…

_**(A/N: HEY and there you have it! Sorry it took so long to update, I had a major case of writer's block XD but when a lot more people favorite my story and added it to their alerts I realized I couldn't let you guys down! Show your support now and REVIEW! It's easy, just hit the button below and type in a short little response to how you like this so far~)**_


End file.
